pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Dimension Story
This is Team Dimension's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Blaze and Marine are sitting in their house. Then Silver knocks on the door, and Blaze answers it. They hug, then Silver tells Blaze he's travelled to the past because something bad has happened: The whole island is empty. Marine comes out, but there's no sign of life anywhere. Blaze thinks it's the work of Eggman Nega, and Marine gets angry/sad, and Silver asks to help them, and Blaze replies yes. So the three head off on their long hourney to find their friends. After that, they come across Team Sonic, and ask them lots of times if they know where Eggman Nega and the Coconut Crew are. They say no, but they decalre they're lying and get in a fight. After the fight, they feel sorry for their actions, and then look up, since a challenge is always fun. Blaze then says to keep going, as they still have a long way to move. After getting out, they encounter "EggRobo"(Metal Knuckles) with a machine. Marine says "That robot looks fat", which obviously ticks "EggRobo" off, so the team prepare to fight it. After beating it, Blaze tells Marine not to be so outburst, which she says sorry to. She(Blaze) then asks Silver how long they would have to go, but even Silver doesn't know, so they continue on. After getting out of there, Marine says she feels dizzy, but they come across Team Dark, who they ask for Eggman Nega and the Coconut Crew's location. Team Dark say they don't, but Silver declares they're lying, so they get in a fight. After the fight, Blaze wonders why her teammates have to be so out there, but Silver says the more so, they'll help their friends, but Marine agrees with Blaze, and says they should act calm toward the other teams. Blaze says they have to focus on the rails. After coming out, the encounter "Eggman Nega"(Tails Doll), which they all get ready to fight, and then they do so get into a fight. After beating him, he flies off, but the team obviously notice something, the Coconut Crew aren't here. So they continue to head the direction they were going. After coming out, they come across Team Cutiepie, who they ask for their friends, while Team Dimension ask them. They both say no. But, Chubbcon and Blaze then get into a flame war, so the others just get in one as well. After coming out of there, Silver tells Blaze not to be so rash, but Marine notices something that makes her tremble... a haunted house. She hides behind the other 2, who just walk in calmly, while Marine follows behind, cowardly. After coming out, Marine breathes a sigh of relief, but not for long, as "Eggman"(Metal Sonic) shows up, in a new machine, and Team Dimension get ready to fight. After the fight, Blaze starts to give up, but Marine tries to tell her no giving up is her motto, and Silver tries to cheer her up by the fact they'll find Eggman Nega and the Coconut Crew soon. Blaze starts to fell a little better, and they keep going. Then, they encounter Team Physics, who they ask for a piece of tech, which Team Dimension say no and ask for Eggman Nega and the Coconut Crew. They say no. But Sheila thinks they're lying, and puts up a fist of water, which Blaze flinches to. They then get in a fight. Team Dimension then walk into a frosty wonderland, which Silver and Marine try to stay close to Blaze for, but she pushes them away, since she knows they can take it. They then head into it. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo" again(who Marine refers to as yet again "the fat robot") which cuts down a nearby massive ice crystal, which provokes Team Dimension, and they get ready to fight. After coming out of there, they come across a desert, which the team knows they must cross in order to find their aquaintances. The team then head in. After coming out, they encounter Team Secret, who act like their the best and total show-offs. Garry then notices something suspicious about Marine, which she denies anything, except the fact that she's looking for her friends with her friends. Then Team Secret go off again, and Team Dimension just want a fight to go with it. So they start. After the fight, Silver wonder why they were so angsty, and if they'll ever get there, but Marine feels her friends close, but they all notice something bad: a watered area. Blaze gets scared, but Silver tells her to relax, and they go in, being careful to protect Blaze. Then, they encounter "Eggman Nega" again, who floods the place, to a certain level, which angers the team, in both ways(their mission and the water), so they fight. After the fight, Silver encounters an ancient city, which the whole team find interesting. So they jump right in. After coming out, they find Team Babylon, who were also looking at history. They ask for a fight, and Team Dimension agree. After the fight, Marine then finds up ahead, a giant mechanical fortress, which the team decide they have to take down. So they head right there. After coming to "Eggman", he, in his new machine, says he'll rule the world with just the machine, which Team Dimension obviously don't approve of. After the fight, Blaze then thinks her actions to find Eggman Nega were worthless, and while Silver tries to cheer Blaze up, Marine finds the Coconut Crew. Muzy then gives Marine a letter that looked crumpled, but said "Come to Pinnicale Tower" but the rest was kinda faded. Blaze and Silver sparked into attention, and the 3 heroes headed for Pinnicale Tower, with the Coconut Crew wishing them good luck. END Achievements after completing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ completed team) *New Challenges in Challenge Mode *Team Dimension cutscenes will unlock. Category:Stories Category:Story